


Sore in the Best Way

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hands, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “He looks good, doesn’t he?” Changbin murmured, caressing Felix’s cheek and kissing his neck.“So good,” Seungmin replied. He liked watching like this, reclined on the bed while Hyunjin wedged his whole fist inside of Felix, burying himself in up to the wrist. When Hyunjin was finished with him and Felix’s stomach was coated in his own cum, Seungmin would climb on top of him and fuck him fast and hard, whispering in Felix’s ear about how tight he was, even after all that.-Hyunjin, Changbin, Seungmin, and Felix have a Juiicy foursome. Thanks.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, lee felix/kim seungmin/seo changbin/hwang hyunjin
Series: Donation Rewards [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Kudos: 138





	Sore in the Best Way

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request, this one from my dear friend Noah! If you'd like a 1k fic for yourself, check out this post on my twitter for more info! [This is the post.](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels/status/1330549135641030658?s=20)

Hyunjin had cool hands. Cool, even a little clammy, and large. They stood out against Felix’s soft stomach, seeming to cover too much of Felix’s abdomen in one outstretched palm. 

“You’re perfect,” Hyunjin purred, making Felix blush and smile,

“You too.”

Felix sunk deeper into Changbin’s lap, the larger man supporting his weight. They were in Felix’s bedroom again, Felix leaning back against Changbin as Hyunjin ran large hands all over his body. Seungmin was there too, sitting beside Felix on the bed. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off as his eyes scanned over Felix’s body. Relaxed and open just for him, little pink splotches lighting up where Hyunjin and Seungmin had bitten his soft skin.

“Up, up,” Hyunjin murmured, guiding Felix’s knees back towards his chest, so Felix’s har slid on Changbin’s lap a little and the tendons behind his thighs began to strain. Felix was flexible and well behaved, folding himself up and leaning his head towards Changbin’s kisses. Changbin was a comfort when they played like this, pressing his soft little lips against Felix’s face and cooing away Felix’s groans.

Hyunjin took a bottle of lube from Seungmin’s hands, coating his fingers in it and running one slick fingertip over Felix’s hole. He traced little circles, running three fingers up towards Felix’s balls, then back to push one digit inside of Felix.

With hands like Hyunjin’s, even one finger was enough to make Felix moan and curl his toes, but Felix always wanted more. So Hyunjin slid another finger inside, then another, letting Felix grow comfortable with the stretch. Hyunjin spread his fingers out a little, ripping a deep groan from Felix’s throat. Changbin’s hands were all over him, massaging Felix’s chest and shoulders, playing with his nipples and running softly over his stomach. Sometimes, Changbin’s hands would find Felix’s face and he’d run both thumbs over Felix’s cheekbones, then cover Felix’s mouth with one soft palm, muffling his cries.

Felix, Changbin, and Hyunjin had played together before. They had a good chemistry together: Changbin and Hyunjin loved joking around with each other and Felix loved the ways they both stretched him out. Felix was their pretty boy, all smiles and silky blonde hair, and they managed to split their time evenly between fucking him and hanging out together. They’d go out drinking only to stumble their way back home, falling into bed with hands and mouths all over each other.

Seungmin was a new addition to the mix. Changbin had noticed him on one of their nights out, when the three men were curled up in a booth at the back of the club. Felix was between them, his back arched delicately as he leaned into the plush seat and spread his legs. One of his arms was hooked around the back of Hyunjin’s neck, his fingers straining to comb through the older man’s long black hair. It was impossible to hear over the music, but Felix was whimpering. Sweat glittered on his neck as Hyunjin sucked deep bruises into the space just below his jaw. One of Hyunjin’s hands rubbed Felix’s thigh, nearly large enough to wrap around the whole thing. 

On Felix’s other side, Changbin had one thick arm around his waist. His fingertips slid up under Felix’s shirt, ghosting over his stomach. Changbin’s other hand was between Felix’s legs, massaging the growing bulge in Felix’s pants. When Changbin looked away from Felix’s face for a moment, he caught Seungmin across the room, well-dressed and idly clinking his ice around at the ball. Seungmin had hungry eyes, staring shamelessly at Felix and the two men caressing him. Changbin caught them for a moment, holding Seungmin’s eye contact as his fingers reached for Felix’s belt and unbuckled it. Hyunjin pulled Felix’s zipper down and the smallest man’s cock was dwarfed by his cool hand.

Soon enough, numbers were exchanged, and they started organizing nights like these.

Changbin captured Felix’s lips in a deep kiss as Hyunjin squeezed his fingers together and slowly pushed four inside. Felix shuddered. He groaned into Changbin’s mouth, his back arching as Hyunjin’s fingers pressed up against his prostate.

“He looks good, doesn’t he?” Changbin murmured, caressing Felix’s cheek and kissing his neck.

“So good,” Seungmin replied. He liked watching like this, reclined on the bed while Hyunjin wedged his whole fist inside of Felix, burying himself in up to the wrist. When Hyunjin was finished with him and Felix’s stomach was coated in his own cum, Seungmin would climb on top of him and fuck him fast and hard, whispering in Felix’s ear about how tight he was, even after all that. “Does it hurt, baby?” Seungmin would hiss, “You like my big cock stretching you out like that? I’m so deep inside of you... You feel so fucking good.” His words weren’t anything special, but they were enough to make Felix blush all the way down to his bellybutton.

Hyunjin pulled his fist out with a wet noise and showed it back inside, watching how Felix shuddered in response. “Feel good?” he asked, spreading his fingers a little inside of Felix and feeling him stretch.

“Yeahh,” Felix whimpered, before his voice retreated to a shuddering whine. Changbin laughed at him, sliding back a little so Felix was lower on his lap.

“Why don't you suck me off?” Changbin requested, and Felix was quick to follow his orders. Hyunjin pulled out of his ass so Felix could roll onto his stomach, slipping Changbin’s cock between his plush lips. “Can I push?” Changbin asked, and Felix replied with an affirmative moan:

“Mmm-hmmm...” So Changbin’s hands found their way into Felix’s hair, pushing his head down gently so Changbin’s hips could rise up and reach the back of his throat. Felix gagged a little, and Changbin loosened his grip when he did, keeping Felix’s drool to minimal streams of saliva. He was rough, but he wasn’t brutal like Seungmin could be. Changbin kept an easy pace instead, sometimes holding Felix down too long to see his cheeks puff out and watch how the younger man’s snot bubbled out into his dark pubic hair.

Felix’s legs spread and trembled. Hyunjin was hard at work behind him, pushing his fist ever deeper and watching Felix’s hole stretch to accommodate him. It was insane how far Felix could stretch, his whole body contorting to suit Hyunjin’s desires. Hyunjin let his fingers curl, brushing the insides of Felix’s guts, and Felix groaned loudly around Changbin’s cock. Felix felt like his whole body was being split in half, his hips bucking as Hyunjin’s wrist pushed relentlessly against his prostate.

“I can feel myself inside you,” Hyunjin murmured, kissing the center of Felix’s back as he pressed one palm against the smaller man’s stomach. It was faint, but there he was, his fingers straining against Felix’s insides and forming a hard lump on his skin. It was even visible from were Seungmin sat, his fist tightening around his cock as he watched Hyunjin’s whole fist slide in and out of Felix’s ass. He could watch its whole journey inside. 

Hyunjin spread his fingers out farther, feeling the lump in Felix’s stomach move. “You gonna cum for us?” Seungmin asked from the edge of the bed and Hyunjin moved a little faster, pushing his whole fist into Felix’s ass and pulling it out again, making Felix cry out around Changbin’s cock.

“Come on, baby,” Hyunjin cooed, burying himself inside up to the forearm. Felix’s hips were twitching, bucking against Hyunjin’s grip on his waist, his throat struggling to take in Changbin’s cock. A glob of snot bubbled up out of his nose, tears streaking his cheeks as Hyunjin’s bony wrist massaged his prostate and he finally came, streaking the bedsheets with white.

“Aww,” the boys around him cooed, watching as Felix’s hips continued to shudder even after Hyunjin pulled his fist out of him. Felix twitched like a fish on land, letting Changbin’s cock fall out of his mouth for a moment as he buried his face in Changbin’s thigh. 

“Good boy...Good boy...” his friends' praises rang through Felix’s ears. Hands roamed over his entire body, massaging away his shakes. Felix closed his eyes and listened to the bed creak around him as Seungmin climbed on top and shoved his cock inside without fanfare. 

“That’s my good little freak.”

Seungmin shoved Felix’s face into the pillows, and he was sore in only the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat: [BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
